


Who Do You Ship Me With?

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Format media sosial, Humor, Humor kering nan garing, Multi, Parody, Sebuah pelarian diri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Miyō (1 hour ago)Who do you ship me with? ;)[Satu kalimat tanya itu lantas menjadi drama sengit di media sosial.] / RnR?





	Who Do You Ship Me With?

**_Who Do You Ship Me With?_ **

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan tersendiri).**

**_Warning_ ** **: _original character, alternative universe, OOC,_ pelarian diri, dan berbagai kekurangan lain. Tulisan ini dibuat dengan format di media sosial (walau tidak begitu mirip).**

**Bagi yang tetap bertahan, selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

**Miyō (1 hour ago)**

_Who do you ship me with?_ ;)

**41 komentar**

 

**Amari (58 minutes ago)**

_I ship you with me_ ;)

 

**Miyō (57 minutes ago)**

Maaf, NOTP :)

 

**Hatano (56 minutes ago)**

HAHAHAHA. _Nice_ , Miyō.

 

**Miyō (54 minutes ago)**

Senang mendengarnya ;)

 

**Kaminaga (52 minutes ago)**

_I ship you with me_ ;) (2)

 

**Miyō (50 minutes ago)**

Maaf, NOTP juga :)

 

**Amari (49 minutes ago)**

HAHAHA. Bagaimana rasanya ditolak, Kaminaga?

 

**Kaminaga (45 minutes ago)**

Sadar diri. Kau juga ditolak, Amari.

 

**Jitsui (42 minutes ago)**

_I ship you with_ Miyoshi- _san_ :)

 

**Kaminaga (41 minutes ago)**

JITSUI!?!?

 

**Miyō (40 minutes ago)**

JITSUI- _SAN_!?!??!?

 

**Jitsui (39 minutes ago)**

Kenapa? Hubunganmu dengan Miyoshi- _san_ yang tak pernah akur itu lumayan _ship-able_ , lho :)

 

**Tazaki (37 minutes ago)**

... oh astaga. Jangan bilang kau mengambil mereka sebagai model untuk setoran _manga_ bulan ini, Jitsui. (Aku baru mengintip _WIP_ -nya tadi.)

 

**Jitsui (35 minutes ago)**

Tepat sekali :)

 

**Miyō (34 minutes ago)**

BATALKAN! BATALKAN! ASTAGA, AKU MERINDING SEKALI DI SINI!

 

**Jitsui (32 minutes ago)**

Maaf, jalan ceritanya sudah kusetor dan editornya bilang oke :)

 

**Miyō (31 minutes ago)**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUAT SKETSA WAJAH _ANIKI_ NANTI AAAAAAAA ;;A;;

 

**Odagiri (29 minutes ago)**

Tapi ... bukannya itu berarti mereka _incest_?

Ʃ(O_O)

 

**Fukumoto (27 minutes ago)**

Tenanglah. Itu hanya fiksi.

 

**Miyō (26 minutes ago)**

MAMAAAAAAAA! _TASUKETEEEEEE_!!! (;;A;;)

 

**Fukumoto (25 minutes ago)**

Jangan lupa nanti ada kegiatan klub memasak, Miyō.

 

**Miyō (24 minutes ago)**

DIABAIKAN!?!?!?! Ʃ(OAQ)

 

**Hatano (22 minutes ago)**

Ha! Halo kapal baru.

 

**Miyō (23 minutes ago)**

HATANO- _SAN_ JUGA!?!??! Ʃ(QAQ)

 

**Odagiri (22 minutes ago)**

Maaf, Miyō. Kalau harus berhadapan dengan Jitsui .... maaf ( _ _)

 

**Miyō (21 minutes ago)**

Odagiri- _san_ ... (QAQ)

 

**Miyō (20 minutes ago)**

_Ehem_. Untuk mengganti suasana sekalian sajalah.

_I ship myself with_ **Sakuma** - _san_. Maaf ya, semuanya ;)

 

**Miyoshi (19 minutes ago)**

_Pfft_. Kapal karam.

 

**Hatano (18 minutes ago)**

HAHAHAHA. _Nice_ , Miyoshi.

 

**Miyō (17 minutes ago)**

**Miyoshi** : [ stiker ‘ _gelud yuk jing_ ’ ]

 

**Miyoshi (15 minutes ago)**

Terima saja kalau Sakuma- _san_ memang tak akan menerima perasaanmu.

 

**Miyō (14 minutes ago)**

**Miyoshi** : [ stiker ‘gelud yuk jing’ ]

 

**Sakuma (10 minutes ago)**

... kenapa aku di- _tag_ di sini?

 

**Miyō (9 minutes ago)**

SAKUMA- _SAN_ , KAU TIDAK KEBERATAN KU- _SHIP_ DENGAN DIRIKU, KAN!?

 

**Sakuma (7 minutes ago)**

... hah?

 

**Jitsui (6 minutes ago)**

_Ship_ , Sakuma- _san_. Miyō men- _ship_ -mu dengan dirinya. Jadi?

 

**Sakuma (5 minutes ago)**

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa dan buat apa Miyō mengkapalkan dirinya denganku?

 

**Hatano (4 minutes ago)**

HAHAHAHAHA! Aku bersumpah kalian harus buat klub baru di sekolah: Lawak Klub. HAHAHA!

 

**Miyō (2 minutes ago)**

... auk ah. Gelap. Aku _offline_ saja.

 

**Sakuma (1 minutes ago)**

Maksudnya? Aku masih tak mengerti. Ada apa ini? Kapal apa yang kalian maksud?

 

**Gamou (just now)**

... sudah, begitu saja? Dramanya selesai?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: cuma pelarian nugas ehe /lu.  
> Tbh ini kepikiran pas kemaren di teel seliweran pic yang "Who do you ship me with? (repost if you brave)". Terus jadilah fic tidak jelas ini :") /plak.
> 
> Btw kalau di komentarnya ada nama yang di-bold, itu tandanya lagi di-tag gitu ehehe :")
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fes


End file.
